Smooth operator
by dreamland4
Summary: Corridor banter with Arthur and Gwen. I hope you like it, I own nothing.


**Comments: A little one shot...I hope you like it**

"Only an incompetent buffoon would not remember to polish my armour!" Arthur rubbed his chin glaring at Merlin "Hold on you are one!"

"Well it takes one to know one" Merlin moved back just in time to avoid Arthurs hand hitting him on the head.

"Merlin you cannot talk to me like that, I am _Prince Arthur_ and you must treat me as such" He couldn't help but smile Merlin really was an idiot.

"Sorry my lord" Merlin fake bowed "You are a royal buffoon"

Arthur was just about to retort when in the corner of his eye a flash of orange danced into view, he cocked his head slightly and held his breathe.

Guinevere was walking down the corridor, he had not seen her in many weeks and she looked simply breathtaking. Her gown no longer purple but orange like the setting sun...the new garment hugged her figure and Arthur felt his eyes scanning her, his mouth dropping open.

Merlin nudged Arthur "_Your staring_" he smiled at Gwen trying to cover Arthur's obvious drawling.

Arthur cleared his throat and stood tall "Guinevere!"

Gwen stopped in her tracks a smile now forming on her lips "My lord...Merlin"

Arthur couldn't help but notice the perfect flowers decorating her hair and the fact that it had definitely grown longer since he had last seen her.

Merlin cleared his throat again and Gwen smiled at the awkward silence now between them.

"Your dress is..." Arthur gestured wildly to her new garment and Gwen raised her eyebrows not sure of where he was going with this.

"Nice...he means nice" Merlin could not believe what an idiot he was making of himself.

"Exactly" Arthur stood on Merlin's foot causing him to yelp.

Arthur watched as Guinevere's cheeks turned pink. "Thank you my lord" Gwen bowed again not knowing what else to do.

"And your hair" he didn't know where he was going with this, but the words could not help but fall from his mouth.

"My hair my lord?" Gwen wished she had spent more time on it, rather than just tying it to the side...she had been meaning to cut it, but time had not been a friend to her lately.

"It's grown a good inch I would say" Arthur smiled proudly at his powers of observation, Merlin rolled his eyes and Gwen's mouth dropped.

"Yes...I have um been meaning to get it trimmed" Gwen fiddled with her hands nervously, she felt like she was under inspection all of her faults laid before her.

Arthur ran his hands through his hair nervously "Nonsense it suits you"

Merlin watched between the two of them, Arthur nervously clearing his throat and Gwen fiddling with her hands and biting her lip.

He rolled his eyes...who'd have thought Camelot's one and only Prince Charming was a bumbling idiot with women.

"Thank you Arthur" Gwen couldn't help but look into his blue eyes, what a mistake...the distance between them seemed to close, Arthur's hand reached out and touched a lose strand of hair their lips longing to meet.

"_Corridor...people watching_" Merlin said in a sing song voice...Gwen and Arthur jumped apart as if a bucket of cold water had been thrown on them.

"My Lord...Merlin" Gwen bowed and took the opportunity to escape, practically running down the corridor. 'What on earth was I doing?' she knew exactly what she was doing, Arthur had paid her some attention and all she wanted to do run her hands through his hair and kiss those damn perfect lips! Gwen hid in an alcove and banged her head against the wall 'Idiot, idiot'.

...

"Well that was embarrassing" Merlin joked as they walked down the corridor, Arthur stopped and glared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

Merlin did his best Arthur impression "You hair..." fake clear of throat and running his hands through his hair "Its longer" fake clear of throat "And ummm... your uummm dress it's ummmm..."

Merlin stopped teasing as Arthur's hands went around his throat "It was what MERLIN?" his eyes narrowed on Merlin.

"Very smooth" Arthur slowly released his grasp around his neck.

"Exactly...now mention this again and..."

"You will kill me" Merlin offered as he rubbed his now sore neck.

"Exactly" Arthur walked away and into his chambers once in there he shut the door and banged his head against the wall "Your hair is_ longer_...idiot...total idiot"


End file.
